Waiting On Someday
by disorderly-being
Summary: You know what they say, the heart wants what it wants. Possible Peyton/Jake or Peyton/Julian pairing. Post-In Da Club
1. intro

Waiting On Someday

Introduction

Peyton Sawyer needed to be saved.

And Lucas Scott would not be the person to save her.

Not this time, nor will he ever again be her savior.

Not when he was what she needed to be saved from. Him and his promises, words of true love always and patience, his willingness to wait until she was ready, of how he wanted her to be standing next to him when all of his dreams came true.

Lies, that's what they were.

As an author, he was able to spin words in his favor, using them to lull her into a false sense of hope and love before snatching them back and breaking her heart. Time and time again.

Example one, his father's annual money burn, after she had walked away from him in fear, scared of the feelings that the older Scott sibling had brought out in her, he had hooked up with her best friend. Big no, but she couldn't stay away.

Example two, she foolishly agrees to be with him behind said best friend's back and the second time she ends things with him, he ends up with bar slut Nicki. Way to go, Scott.

And example three, she had said 'someday' and he left her alone in their hotel room without a proper goodbye. He had left her while she was still slumbering; leaving the mix CD she had created for him, of songs that were to remind him of her.

He was always running when things don't go according to his plan.

So, she shouldn't be surprised that he was breaking her heart yet again.

She had returned to Tree Hill, their hometown, for him. She wanted him back, but he wanted nothing to do with her.

At least, that's what proposing to another woman with the same ring that was intended for _her_ had told her. Of course, he had also done so right after they had kissed and she had confessed her reason for coming back home.

She was still in-love with him.

Because, unlike a certain Tree Hill Ravens coach, Peyton Sawyer was and will always be in-love with Lucas Scott.

The heart wants what it wants and she was just waiting for hers to want someone else.

So, what happens when not only one, but two men from her past arrive in Tree Hill, North Carolina, with the intention of taking her to the wedding of Lucas Scott and Lindsay Strauss?

And how will Lucas react once he realizes that Peyton Sawyer may just move on, that it was a mistake to run away and hide his heart?

Lucas Scott and Peyton Sawyer may never get their happy ending.

But what if that's okay?


	2. part one

**Author's Note: **Thank you so much for those who have reviewed/favorite-d/alerted this piece. However, for those who are wondering. . .I'm still not entirely sure of the pairing for this. I do hope that y'all stick around and find out whenever I do pick one! Thanks again and I hope you enjoy this update. (Sez)

Waiting On Someday

Part One

Brooke Davis was on a rampage, the owner of the fashion line Clothes Over Bro's stomping down the walkway of the Scott household, a cardboard box in her arms. She dropped them on the ground when she reached the private entrance of Lucas Scott's bedroom and proceeded to beat her clenched fist against the wooden door.

"LUCAS SCOTT, YOU GET YOUR ASS UP AND OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!"

She continued to beat against the door, unconcerned by her loud tone. She really didn't care who heard her. She was livid.

"Brooke-"

"WHERE'S LUCAS?" She screamed, angry eyes focused on her ex-boyfriend's fiancee.

Lindsay Strauss looked at her in disbelief, the blond woman surprised by the anger radiating out of the fashionista. Since Brooke's arrival back in Tree Hill, they had managed to hang out some and Lindsay was beginning to see the other woman as a friend, but this woman. . .Well, Lindsay had no idea that Brooke Davis was capable of such anger.

"Brooke, what's wrong?"

"Where the fuck is Lucas?" Brooke demanded, the brunette woman really had no intention of talking to Lindsay. . .at all.

"He's not here," Lindsay lied.

And Brooke scoffed, pushing Lindsay aside and slamming the door wide open. Her eyes narrowed on the author of 'the Unkindness of Ravens', the blond Scott seated behind his desk with his opened laptop in front of him. She stalked towards him and slapped him hard across the face, "Stay the hell away from P. Sawyer."

"What the hell, Brooke?" exclaimed Lindsay, the editor rushing to her fiancé's side.

Brooke ignored her, turning around to retrieve the box she had dropped outside by the door. She dumped the contents of the box in front of Lucas, uncaring of any damages she may have made. She glared at the blond man as he stared at the many copies of his book in disbelief, "Next time, you might want to get the facts straight before you tell Peyton that she doesn't believe in you."

Lucas looked up at her.

"And, the next time you want to propose to someone, make sure you aren't kissing your ex-girlfriend beforehand," Brooke said to him, ignoring the gasp from Lindsay. . .and Brooke risked a glance at the blond woman's ring finger. She wasn't sure why she was surprised to find that it was the same ring she had worn on her finger years ago in New York, the very same engagement ring that was intended for her best friend.

"Really, Lucas. . .the same ring?"

"Brooke-"

"Save it," she interrupted him, pulling an envelope out of the back pocket of her jeans. She tossed it to him and watched as it hit him in the face before she turned around to leave, "I spoke to Karen and that's the amount we've agreed on for rent. But, rest assured that it'll be the only one you'll get. Peyton will be moving Red Bedroom Records out of Tric."

She paused under the doorway and glanced over her shoulder at the older Scott brother, "I'm not going to let you hurt her again, Lucas. . .Stay away from her or I'm going to make the rest of your life miserable."

And with that, Brooke was out the door without even listening to what the blond Scott had to say. His excuses. . .She shook her head and fished her keys out of her pocket, unlocking the driver's side of her car. She quickly opened the door and slid inside, turning the engine on and speeding away, the screech of her tires echoing as she pulled away from the curb.

Lucas was not going to hurt her friend again. Brooke would make sure of that, pulling her cell phone out and quickly going through her list of contacts. She smiled when she found the number she was looking for, hitting the call button and pressing the cell phone against her ear.

"Hello?" they answered on the fourth ring.

"Hey, it's me," Brooke said. "Listen, I need a favor. . ."

And she proceeded to inform them of her best friend's predicament, asking if it would be OK for them to take some time off and make their way to Tree Hill, temporarily if they couldn't manage something more permanent. Brooke squealed with joy at their answer, but unbeknownst to the usually bubbly brunette, Nathan Scott was also in the process of a similar call, this one to an entirely different man.

"All right, man. Thanks a lot," he said over the cordless phone he held in his hand. The younger Scott brother seated at the edge of the pool, feet dangling in the water. He chuckled at his friend's words and assured him that Peyton would be happy to see him, "And, with any luck. . .Lucas will be the last thing on her mind."


	3. part two

Part Two

One Week Later

At Tric. . .

"I'm supposed to be *helping* you pack, not doing all of the packing myself," Nathan pointed out to his ex-girlfriend and best friend, Peyton Sawyer. The former Ravens basketball captain standing beside one wall of the Red Bedroom Records' office, pulling off the pieces of art that adorned the walls and carefully placing them inside boxes. He looked over his shoulder and found her seated on the pool table, legs dangling over the edge, swinging back and forth. . .

Peyton managed a smile for him, intending on *not* letting her sorrow show. She had already cried over the older Scott brother enough and she had no intention of doing so again. "Well, I kinda figure that it's payback for the times that I've helped *you* with packing and unpacking. You know, while you were sitting on your ass doing nothing. . . It's about time for me to just watch, don'tcha think?"

Nathan rolled his eyes, turning around and placing his hands on his hips, "You know, it wasn't long ago when I was sitting in a wheelchair."

And Peyton rolled her eyes right back at him, the curly haired blond snorting. "Oh, please. You're fine. Stop complaining, you big baby."

"I'm not complaining-"

"You're not working, either," she argued right back and pushed herself up and off of the pool table. She clapped her hands together, "Chop, chop, baby. These things aren't going to pack and move themselves. The sooner I can get away from this place, the better off I'll be."

Nathan grumbled under his breath and returned to his previous task. "Who else have you managed to rope into helping you, anyway? Or am I the only sucker?"

Peyton scoffed. "Funny."

"Always. So, who else is supposed to show?"

"Well, Brooke for one-"

"Right, and where the hell is she?"

Peyton shrugged, "Said she needed to pick something up first, but she'll be by soon. . . I also asked Skills and he'll be here in a couple of hours, after he finishes practice with the Ravens. And Owen is across town."

Nathan looked baffled. "Doing what?"

"Painting," replied his ex-girlfriend. And Peyton joined him on the other side of the room, a roll of masking tape in hand. She dropped to her knees by the boxes and closed one of the fuller ones, taping it shut and then labeling it accordingly with the black permanent marker she had kept in her back pocket. She looked up at Nathan and grinned, "I've already picked out this amazing space. . . It has two floors, both open space. The rent's reasonable and they also OK-ed having a recording studio built into the second floor."

"Wow!" exclaimed the dark haired Scott. "How'd you manage that so quickly?"

Peyton shrugged and looked away from him, busying herself with the other boxes, "I was looking at it before Karen and Lucas decided to give me this space."

"Right," Nathan nodded and decided to drop the subject. After placing the last of the blond's artwork away, he wiped his hands on the back of his jeans, then turned around and watched as she finished up with taping the boxes closed and marking them. He cleared his throat. "I actually kind of have a surprise for you."

Peyton looked up from the final box, gaze suspicious. "Really, now?"

Nathan nodded, the younger Scott chewing on the inside of his cheek.

Peyton stood up and slipped the permanent marker back into her pocket. She smiled at her ex. "All right, let me have it."

As Nathan opened his mouth, the door to the soon to be former Red Bedroom Records' office slid open with a bang, Brooke's cheery voice ringing throughout the room.

"PEYTON ELIZABETH SAWYER, HAVE I GOT A SURPRISE FOR YOU!"

Peyton and Nathan exchanged looks of curiosity before they both turned their attentions to Brooke Davis. Peyton's jaw dropping open at the sight of the man standing next to her best friend while Nathan's eyes widened slightly.

"Hey, Peyton," Julian Baker smiled at the blond.

"What-What are you doing here?" Peyton asked.

"Brooke called me," Julian explained. "Told me about Lucas and Lindsay, thought I'd come and ask if you needed a date to the wedding."

"Funny," another voice said from the opened door. Four pairs of eyes snapped in that direction. And Jake Jagielski shifted his hold on his six-year-old daughter, Jenny, and offered the group a smile of his own, noting the smirk from Nathan before his eyes locked with Peyton's, "I was thinking the same thing."


	4. part three

Part Three

_Breathe, P. Sawyer... Breathe._

Of course, the mental mantra hadn't helped.

_What in the hell were Brooke and Nathan thinking?_

Peyton narrowed her eyes and slammed the door to her Comet closed before she stomped inside the house she shared with her best friend of the female variety. The curly haired blonde having just spent that last couple of hours helping first Julian settle in, because he was new to their little town, and then Jake, who had found a permanent place for himself and Jenny, the house also with enough room to accommodate more people if the need arose.

As soon as she was inside, Peyton allowed the front door to slam close.

Brooke and Nathan came rushing from the direction of the kitchen, both a little worried.

Peyton gritted her teeth. "What. The. Hell?"

Brooke gave her a wide smile. "Lucas Scott is an ass that you're still in-love with-"

"Brooke!"

But she continued on, "-and I just thought that it would be a good idea if you had a date to his wedding, that's all. And if it happened to be a smoking hot, indie movie producer aka Julian...well, there's no harm in that."

"He broke up with me and then dated some Hollywood actress or Victoria's Secret model or something."

Brooke rolled her eyes, "Tabloid fodder."

Peyton huffed and then turned to Nathan.

He shrugged, "What Brooke said, except with Jake. And hey, you were supposed to marry him, right?"

"Yeah. But he also broke up with me," Peyton pointed out.

Nathan agreed, "But that was before."

"Before what?"

"Before Lucas stopped being an issue."

Peyton sighed and ran a tired hand through her hair. "Nate-"

"No, P. Sawyer," Brooke interrupted. Peyton turned her gaze on her and Brooke gave her friend a soft smile. "Back then, Luke was always an issue, but he's not anymore. He can't be. He's hurt you too much already. He's getting married in a few weeks, you can't still want him."

"I don't," Peyton shook her head. "Of course, I don't want him anymore. I've been rejected by him so many times already... It's just... I appreciate what you guys have done, but I really would have liked to be let in on this little secret. Or I wish you guys spoke to each other or something... Now I've got two dates to the wedding. What the hell am I going to do?"

"Have fun, bring them both!" was Brooke's response and while Nathan hadn't said anything at first, he agreed with Brooke and added.

"The look on my brother's face would be priceless."

Peyton shook her head, "He doesn't even know who Julian is... and I never told him about Jake."

Brooke grinned evilly. "But he will, P. Sawyer."

"Brooke-"

"He hurt you, Peyton."

"I've hurt him, too."

Brooke shook her head, "But you're my best friend. As selfish or petty or ridiculous as that may sound. You're my best friend and no one messes with my P. Sawyer. It's about time Lucas knows that."

Nathan chuckled, "Don't hurt him too much, Brooke. He's still my brother."

Brooke simply grinned.

And Peyton rolled her eyes. "Whatever, but pulling the conversation back to me again. What the hell am I going to do about Jake and Julian?"

"Well, Jake's here for good and you've always loved Jenny," Nathan pointed out.

"And you were with Julian for like two years, practically as long as you were with Luke... Honestly, P, I think you just need to spend time with both of them and find out what you really want. Who you really want."

Peyton chewed on her bottom lip. "I don't want to lead them on."

"Then don't. Tell them the truth."

"And if I'm not entirely over Lucas?"

"Tell them that."

Peyton sighed and nodded her head. "Because it's the truth, right?" Brooke and Nathan merely nodded in response. She sighed. "I'm not entirely over Lucas, but with some time, I think I will be."


End file.
